Storm
:Looking for another article with the name Storm? Check out the Storm disambiguation page. Storm is a mutant and the co-leader of the X-Men. She hails from Africa and is a mutant that, as her name implies, is able to control the weather. History As a child Ororo Munroe was born and raised in Africa. At a young age Ororo was in a building when it collapsed and trapped her under rubble. This event gave Ororo a life long fear of small spaces. Early life Later life Becoming leader of the Morlocks While in a Danger Room session Storm got trapped in a small place and her claustrophobia kicked in. Storm lost control of her powers and fainted. When Storm awoke she told Professor X that because of her claustrophobia she would be unable to lead the X-Men. However, Professor X told Storm that when the time come she may not have a choice. Scott Summers and Jean Grey were later captured by a group of mutants called the Morlocks. Jean was able to send Professor X a distress message telepathically. Professor X found their location and sent the X-Men to rescue them. When the X-Men arrived they fought the Morlocks. Callisto, leader of the Morlocks, then ordered her people to kill the X-Men one by one until Scott agreed to marry her. However, Storm challenged Callisto for leadership of the Morlocks. Storm said that if Callisto refused she would lose the respect of her people. Storm was able to defeat Callisto but refused to kill her because according to Storm "killing is not the X-Men way." Storm then became the new leader of the Morlocks and told the Morlocks that they no longer had to live underground and that they were welcome at the Xavier Mansion. However, Annalee, one of the Morlocks, told Storm that because they were so different there would be no way they could live on the surface. However, the Morlocks said that when and if normal humans accept mutants they might take Storm up on her offer. Storm then told the Morlocks that until that day come Callisto would rule in her place. Genosha When Cyclops caught Gambit saying there was an island named Genosha and they welcomed mutants he believe it was an unproven rumor and shouted at Gambit to stop spreading rumors. However, Gambit told Cyclops that Genosha really did welcome mutants. Professor X decided to send Storm, Gambit and Jubilee to investigate Genosha. When the three X-Men arrived at Genosha everything seemed fine and it looked as if mutants really were welcome there. However, their room at the resort was attacked by an army and a Sentinel. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee were then taken prisoner. Storm and the other mutants that were taken prisoner had special collars placed around their necks these collars negated their mutant powers but could be switched on and off by the guards. The guards told the mutants that the collars would be turned off so they could use their power to build a dam, but would be turned on if they tried to escape. The instant the guards switched off the collars Storm used her mutant powers to attack them. However, the guards switched the collars back on and negated Storm's power. Storm was then captured by a Sentinel. The leader of the Sentinels, Bolivar Trask, ordered the Sentinel to kill Storm. However, Gambit spoke up and said Storm could use her power to make it rain so the lake would fill up with water. Storm was then placed in a small cell called "the Box" which made her have a panic attack because of her claustrophobia. Gambit later returned and freed Jubilee and Storm from the box. When Gambit was able to remove her collar Storm helped the other mutants fight off the Sentinels. Storm then used her power to create a giant storm which destroyed the dam. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee then left Genosha. Return of the Shadow king Garokk Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into some kind of creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. As Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he was surrounded by the X-Men who captured him for trespassing. Storm then asked Spider-Man why he came to the mansion. However, Spider-Man answered that it was not her business. Spider-Man then webbed up the X-Men and ran off. As Storm and the X-Men escaped the webbing they learned that Spider-Man had entered the Danger Room and that Gambit accidentally left it on with the Deadly Sentinels program running. As the X-Men broke into the Danger Room they helped Spider-Man defeat the Sentinels. Storm even created a lightning storm that managed to take out the Sentinels. Jean Grey then rushed to the control room and shut down the Danger Room. Storm was present when Spider-Man talked to Professor X about a cure for his mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. After hearing this Spider-Man left the mansion. Beast followed Spider-Man and told him that a man named Herbert Landon was working on a cure for mutations and that he should see if he could help him. As Spider-Man left Beast was attacked by guards working for Herbert Landon and captured. When Wolverine learned of Beast's disappearance he tracked Spider-Man to the Brand Corporation and confronted him. After a brief fight Spider-Man and Beast teamed up to find him. They eventually tracked Beast to a laboratory and saved him but in the process Herbert Landon fell in to a vat of chemicals and mutated into a giant monster. Landon then broke out of the Brand Corporation and headed into New York City. Storm and the X-Men quickly learned of this and soon arrived to help Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Beast defeat Landon. After Landon grabbed Genevieve and began to climb a building. Storm flew over to Landon and created a lightning storm that shocked him. Landon then dropped Genevieve but she was rescued by Gambit. Spider-Man and Beast then used the equipment on the Blackbird to drain Landon of his energy and turn back into a human. The X-Men then thanked Spider-Man for his help and returned to the Xavier Mansion. Secret Wars Arkon Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Storm was killed in the year 2021. Age of Apocalypse Powers and weaknesses Powers Storm's mutant power allows her to manipulate the weather. She can control the creation of rain, snow, sleet, fog, hail, and lightning. She can create hurricane-force winds or lower the temperature around her to freezing point and below. Storm is also able to fly. When Storm's powers are in use her eyes are totally white. Weaknesses Storm has an intense fear of small spaces. Storm's powers a closely tied to her emotions. If Storm loses control of her temper she will also lose control of her power and unwillingly create devastating storms. In television In X-Men: Evolution, Storm was given a nephew called Evan Daniels. Evan Daniels was a mutant that could produce bone spikes from his body. When Daniels joined the X-Men he took the name Spyke. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Storm in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Amanda Donohoe, the Jamaican nurse on the television series, Trapper John, M.D. :*Catherine Disher originally auditioned for the role of Storm but ended up voicing Jean Grey. *In the comics Storm weighs 145 lbs. *In the comic book series, X-Men '92, which is a continuation of X-Men: The Animated Series, it was revealed that Storm use to be in a relationship with Count Dracula. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters